The White Moon of Hueco Mundo
by Crystal Maygin
Summary: He was like the untouchable moon, nothing could stand before him. So what will he do when it all comes crashing down? More Info inside...


The White Moon of Hueco Mundo

Summary: He has only wandered over these dark desert plains for about a year and half now, but already he is known and feared. He has yet to meet anyone who strength matches his own, like the moon high in the sky he is untouchable and because of this he bores easy. So when an army of Quincies invades the land that he calls home, he does not hesitate to test their merit. But he quickly learns that they're not a group to mess with, so he decides to stay out of it. Or so he thinks... He is known as the White Moon of Hueco Mundo and this is his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This is a story idea I've had in mind for some time now, but until just the other day, I didn't know what to call it. This story has nothing to do with the current one I'm working on. But don't worry, I will finish that one. This one on the other hand will have to wait a bit, I don't plan to have two stories going up at once. But I at least wanted to get this starter chapter up and out there while it was still my head. I'm also curious to see how people will respond to it. But once I finish my current storyline, this will be my next project.

**Spoiler warning:** I will be following the manga storyline up to the current story arc that's being released in Japan as we speak. For anyone who is not familiar with the Quincy story arc, this story will contain spoilers. I also will not be changing anything that has occurred in the manga prior to the Quincy story arc(such as Ichigo kicking Azien's ass, losing his powers, then regaining them later). This the only time that I will say this... **There will be spoilers!**

But if you are up to date with the manga or if spoilers don't bother you, then feel free to enjoy! Let's get this rolling!

* * *

A single figure leaned in the shade of one of the only rock formations within miles. The man had obviously seen some battles in his day, if his somewhat tattered clothes were anything go by, and they are rather unique. Currently, he was wearing an open white biker style coat that goes down past his knees, it had black chains attached to it here and there. He also had on a loose pair of black jeans that were also a biker style, these too also have chains attached to it but they were instead white. Upon his feet were a pair of black steel toed boots. The man himself had skin so pale it was almost white, but his slightly clawlike nails were as black as night. The fist size hole in his bare chest, just below his neck, was a clear indication that he was a hollow. Brilliant golden yellow eyes on white were fixated on a location off to his right. He reached up a hand to brush away a few locks of his shoulder length spiky white hair out of the way, making sure not to hit the sharp horn of his broken mask. Encircling his left eye was the remnants of a hollow mask, it didn't go any further down then to his cheekbone. It also didn't go any higher up then to about his hairline, but it did curve around the side of his head a bit. It was from this area that his single large bull like horn was attached to. His mask also had a single red marking that started from the top of his mask and went down over his eye. But it did not stop at the bottom of mask, the red streak continued down his cheek until it finally disappeared under his chin.

He could feel and see the clash of powerful reiatsu in the distance off to his right. Under normal circumstances he would've jumped at the chance to join the fight. But one of the two spiritual pressures he felt he would recognize anywhere. And that was one person that he never wanted to deal with again. The last time he had seen them, they had given up everything to stop one man. It was at that time that he was finally freed of that damn orange head Shinigami. But he didn't remember much of it, all he really remembered is slowly losing consciousness, then he had woken here in this sand filled place. He COULD have gone back and devoured the guy soul, but it wasn't worth it. The guy was powerless at the time and wouldn't have been able to put up a good fight.

Not to mention, the guy's friends would have probably come after him, as well as Soul Society. These were complications he did not need and sure he could've taken them out first. But something in him believed that if he'd gone after the guys friends, that damn hybrid would've found a way to get his powers back sooner. So instead of opening up a can of worms, he had simply decided to stay in the sands of Hueco Mundo. But of course he had said hi to the neighbors and boy did he greet them...

When he initially had arrived, many hollow sought to challenge him. It wasn't a very common thing, after all, for a new arrival to already be at the Arrancar level. And sure, there were those who were fearful of him due to that fact. But overall, at first he didn't have to go looking for a fight since one would always find him. Sadly over the past few months that changed, he had gained a reputation along with a title and name. He had become Shirogetsu, the White Moon of Hueco Mundo and there wasn't a single hollow that didn't seem to know him now. And due to his reputation, others avoid him at all costs. As a result, when he became bored, if he happened to feel any fighting anywhere, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

It was during one of these times of boredom that he had first felt the arrival the Quincies. And of course, he couldn't help himself from getting into a fight with them right off the bat. After the first initial assault, Shirogetsu had gotten into a number of fights with them thereafter. But every time he fought them, they seem to have someone more powerful waiting for him. Very quickly, Shirogetsu realize that fighting with these guys was probably not the best idea. So he withdrew himself from the combat completely and settled with watching it unfold from afar. Upon doing so, he very quickly learned that these Quincies, for whatever reason, have been going around capturing hollows and taking them somewhere else. He was curious to know where, but not so curious as to risk interact with them again.

Then HE came, the one individual that Shirogetsu wanted absolutely nothing to do with. "Che... Fuckin' King... I knew he'd get his powers back someday. But damn, got 'em back faster than I thought." He said to himself as he shook his head, not that there was anyone around to listen. He was after all always alone, not that it bothered him.

A large yawn escaped his lips at that moment, damn was he bored... Maybe he should drop by and say hi... Shirogetsu shook his head, no that was a bad idea. He doesn't know what kind of enemy the Substitute Shinigami was fighting or what their abilities were. Shirogetsu could also feel that his former King had increased his own power, and he's not quite sure if he was in the mood to test himself against an opponent like that. So he decided just to continue doing what he's been doing, watching from afar. Or so he thought... "Excuse us! Coming through!" Shirogetsu was taken aback as an Arrancar in a purple jumpsuit, with white armor here and there, wearing an insectlike hollow mask came running right past him.

"Don't kill us, don'tcha know!" Followed shortly by another Arrancar wearing a very tribal looking mask and a yellow outfit with black polkadots. Shirogetsu had to give them credit, these guys had balls for running past him. Then Shirogetsu realizes that the larger Arrancar was being carried by a sickeningly familiar green loving ex-Shinigami Captain.

"Pardon us, hollow-san!" The man said as they shot past, but in that short span of time he had turned his gaze to Shirogetsu. Their eyes met and the former Shinigami couldn't help the look of surprise that crossed his face. The hollow before him appeared to be an Arrancar version of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Shirogetsu also couldn't help the surprised expression that crossed his face. Once they had passed, he finally pushed off the rock formation he had been leaning against to take a couple steps forward to watch their retreating forms. "Well that was... Odd..." He said, while place his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side. A Quincy arrow shot past him at that moment, right where his head had been seconds before. Shirogetsu quickly turned around to see a group of Quincies coming from the very direction that the retreating forms had come from, no wonder they were running. "Oh fuckin' hell!" He wanted to stay out of it, but now he had been dragged into it.

* * *

And that's all your getting for now. At least until I picked this story back up again, I hope you all can wait until then. Until next time! R&R please!


End file.
